What Family Means
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Here it is - my first Multi-Chapter Story! This is the very first fan fiction that I ever wrote, almost exactly two years ago. I am very proud of it. It's a story of blended family and Harry's task at being a godfather.
1. Chapter 1: Come on, Get Higher

**Chapter 1: Come on Get Higher**.

Night seemed to fall fast upon 12 Grimmauld Place. The pounding September rainstorm only furthered the effect that a dark shadow was spreading over the Wizarding World. Harry Potter sat on a couch in the living room, musing over the mission he had officially embarked upon hours before. Hunting down these Horcruxes wasn't going to be easy, but someone had to destroy Voldemort and everyone said it was he who had the power to do so.

He glanced around the room, hoping to find something that could ease his mind. His eyes finally fell on a Muggle guitar in the corner. Instantly, his thoughts wandered back to a memory from two summers before. Sirius had taught him to play that guitar. Harry slowly picked up the instrument. He found a chord, conjured a pick out of thin air with his wand and began to play a tune he had heard on the radio a few nights before at the Burrow. He even sang along:

 _I miss the sound of your voice and I miss the rush of your skin. And I miss the still of the silence as you breathe out and I breathe in. If I could walk on water, if I could tell you what's next, I'd make you believe, I'd make you forget. So come on, get higher, loosen my lips, faith and desire and the swing of your hips, so pull me down hard and drown me in love_ …

* * *

Meanwhile, in an upstairs bedroom, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were discussing the Horcrux mission.

"It's going to be so dangerous," Hermione wondered. Ron nodded in agreement.

"We could die, you know," he added. Now it was Hermione's turn to nod.

Just then, the ghost of a tune flowed up to them from somewhere downstairs. They could just make out the melody and lyrics. As he listened, Ron realized that this was the chance he had been looking for for a long time: to tell Hermione that he was in love with her.

"Hermione," he began slowly. "Since we don't know if we are going to come out of this alive, I need to tell you something."

"I'm not afraid to die." Hermione said, interrupting his train of thought. "I've been dying a little bit every day since you came into my life."

Ron's heart almost stopped. "What are you talking about?"

She looked at him with a sad smile. "I love you," she said quietly.

"Y-You love me?" Ron repeated in amazement.

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Something wrong? I'm sorry, I-"

"No, it's alright, it's just that…I was going to tell you the same thing."

Hermione smiled and hesitantly leaned forward. Ron stretched towards her and for the first time, their lips met.

The kiss escalated quickly, as if they were trying to put a lifetime of bottled up feelings into it. Ron unbuttoned his shirt and cast it aside.

"Let's let ourselves go, Hermione," he panted. "We may never get another chance to do this."

And though it was not in her nature to let loose, Hermione followed his lead, casting a Muffliato charm around the room. Their clothes fell away. Ron captured Hermione's lips into another kiss and lowered their two naked bodies back onto the bed. There, they began to make sweet love…

Back in the living room, Harry continued to play the Matt Nathanson tune, completely oblivious to the effect it was having on his two best friends or the actions it had set in motion. He finished strong, feeling so much better than he had a few minutes prior:

 _So come on, get higher, come on get higher, cause everything works, love. Everything works in your arms._


	2. Chapter 2: A Best Mate's Duty

**Chapter 2: A Best Mate's Duty**

Well, Harry had been right about one thing. The Horcrux mission had been hard. But it had been made all the more hard once he and his friends had discovered that Hermione was pregnant with Ron's child. Though Harry was happy his friends had quit dancing around their feelings for each other, he had initially panicked upon hearing the news. A knocked up Hermione would not be nearly as useful as a fully fit one.

Still, Hermione had proved her tenacity by continuing to help with the mission however she could. When it had come time to explore a new place for a Horcrux, she and Ron had argued about her joining them or staying with the tent. Hermione had almost always won these spats ("I don't see why I have to stay here like an invalid when you yourself made it clear how much you and Harry need me. Our baby will be fine, Ronald Weasley! Now shut up and let's start packing!"). Even when they had gotten into some pretty rough spots (Godric's Hollow, Malfoy Manor), she had come through for herself and her unborn child, though barely in the case of the latter event.

Now it was May, and the Golden Trio had returned to Hogwarts. The battle for the wizarding world had begun with the force of a bomb. Currently, Harry and his friends were running around the castle, searching for a way to kill Voldemort's snake, Nagini.

"It could be anywhere…" Hermione was saying, when suddenly a screech filled the air.

"OI! Filthy Mudblood! Get over here so I can finish killing you and your lowly spawn properly!"

Bellatrix Lestrange, Hermione's torturer at Malfoy Manor, was charging up a staircase towards them. To Harry's horror, she raised her wand at her. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!," came a roar. And before Harry could stop him, Ron leapt into Bellatrix's path, taking the curse himself.

"RON!" Hermione and Harry screamed in unison. Hermione fell to her knees and sobbed over her lover's body. Harry quickly jumped in front of them and, in a fit of rage, screamed "Bombarda Maxima!"

The entire staircase collapsed in on itself with a deafening roar, swallowing Bellatrix and anyone else in its way. Though Bellatrix was not killed, her reckoning would come later.

"Hermione, come on!" Harry cried. "We have to move!" He tried to pull her away and out of danger, but Hermione clung to Ron's corpse as though it was her very soul. Running out of options, Harry slung Ron over his shoulders and scooped Hermione into his arms. Staggering under their weight, Harry headed at a very modest clip to the nearest safe haven…which turned out to be the hospital wing. As he went along, Harry suddenly felt something wet cascade along his arms and front.

"What-?"

Hermione let out a cry of pain. "Harry, it's coming! The baby's coming!"

Harry swore under his breath and ran faster. He finally stumbled into the hospital wing, yelling for help. Healers converged on him, taking Ron and a now unconscious Hermione away on stretchers. Harry collapsed into a chair, exhausted, his muscles on fire.

* * *

Night and a lull in the fighting fell upon the castle, and soon one day passed to the next. Harry had dozed off in his chair. Suddenly, a Healer shook him awake.

"Mr. Potter, we need to have a word with you about Miss Granger."

Not wanting to deal with this at all, especially in the middle of the night, Harry reluctantly followed the Healer to a stall with the curtains drawn. He could only guess that Hermione was behind it. The Healer turned to him.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. But, for reasons we cannot explain, we are losing her."

"She's DYING?" Harry gasped, horrified. _No. No! He couldn't take another loss like this._

"We don't know why. She seems to have lost the will to live."

 _I know why,_ Harry thought to himself. _Ron's death has broken her heart._ He also suspected that Hermione's torture might have compelled the baby to come prematurely.

"We will have to move quickly if we are to save the baby," the Healer explained.

Harry slowly nodded his head. "Do whatever you have to do," he told them. "Try to save them both, if you can."

The Healers and several house-elf volunteers set to work. They insisted that Harry join them, but he resisted at first, and then eventually gave in. He had never been one to stay composed at the sight of blood, but the Healers explained that human contact would be helpful. Harry agreed and… this was Ron's child, and it was the last thing he could do for his dead friend. So, he sat by and watched the procedure unfold, holding Hermione's hand and looking grim.

As the contractions began, Hermione finally stirred. She seemed to register what was happening immediately.

"Is it a girl?" she whispered.

"We don't know," Harry told her, giving her hand a squeeze. "We'll see in a minute."

"It is a girl," the Healer announced, holding a squirming creature to the light. Unlike most babies when they are born, this one's eyes were wide open. She was staring at her mother, as if trying to memorize every detail of her face.

The look that flashed across Hermione's face was unrecognizable to Harry. It was look of pure adoration and unconditional love.

"Rose," she sighed, reaching out to brush her hand across the child's forehead before the Healers whisked her away.

Harry tried to manage a smile.

"You're a mother, Hermione. Your baby needs you. Hang on!"

But Hermione shook her head weakly. The look on her face had now changed to one of resignation. "I can't," she moaned. She turned to Harry, eyes pleading.

"Harry… I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Harry said.

"Promise me you'll look after Rose. Take care…of my little girl. I want you to be her godfather. Please, promise me!"

"I- I promise," Harry vowed shakily.

Hermione smiled and sank back into the bed. The Healers soon returned with Rose in a little pink blanket, all fresh and clean. The odd look passed over Hermione once again, and it took all her strength to reach out her arms for her child. The Healers passed Rose to her and quickly left.

Harry figured it was best to leave mother and daughter alone for a moment, but he was still exhausted, so he silently opted for sleeping on the floor next to Hermione's cot. Rest refused to come, though, not even when Hermione began to sing a lullaby to Rose.

 _Go to sleep, my little one. The sun is gone and day is done. Sleep and remember my last lullaby, so I'll be with you when you dream._

The tune was endearing and haunting and Harry would have gone to sleep himself had he not heard what came next.

"Goodbye, my little Rosie. I love you. You be good and listen to your Uncle Harry, ok? I'm going to see your Daddy again. I know…I…will…"

Harry sat bolt upright and leaned over the bed. He fought the mad urge to shake his good friend. "Hermione? Hermione!" he cried, but it was too late. She was gone.

Harry stayed there for a moment. At last, he knew he had to leave, so he kissed Hermione's cold forehead and dragged himself out into the hall. Only there did he let the tears come. He didn't know if he was crying for his dead friends, or the new task that had been placed into his lap, or both. Soon, another wail could be heard, as his now-orphaned goddaughter joined in the chorus of grief.


	3. Chapter 3: Promises to Keep

**Chapter 3: Promises to Keep**

The Healers approached moments later, carrying Rose. He had forgotten to take her from Hermione's stall. They did not even have to ask about Hermione's fate; it was written all over Harry's face. The Head Healer who had first fetched Harry placed the bundle into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he got out. "Truly, I am."

Harry nodded his head in thanks. As he walked down the hall, he passed by another stall that was wider than the rest. It was crammed with sobbing redheads that could only be the Weasleys. As Harry silently slipped into the stall, he saw, to his horror, that they weren't just crying over Ron. Beside him lay the bodies of Fred and…Ginny.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He let out an anguished sound that was part scream, part sob. All the Weasleys jumped and turned to him.

"Harry," cried Mrs. Weasley and she began to fuss over him. She looked as though she had aged 20 years. They began to explain the tales surrounding Fred and Ginny's demises and Harry reciprocated by telling them what had happened to Ron.

Only then did Mrs. Weasley notice the bundle in Harry's arms. "What's that?" she asked.

"Your granddaughter," Harry replied. "Hermione died giving birth to her. Ron- he was the father."

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur put their hands over their mouths. The others just stared.

Mrs. Weasley reached out her trembling arms. "Can I…?"

"Of course," Harry told her before passing her the infant.

Molly held her gently and tried to quell the shakes that were threatening to take over her body. "Our family lost so much today," she murmured, half to herself. "I just never thought we would gain life amongst so much death."

Just then, Voldemort's voice rang throughout the castle, demanding that Harry come and face him. Harry had almost completely forgotten about his primary objective, what with Rose's birth and all.

Molly had passed Rose over to Fleur, who was cooing at her.

Harry bade farewell to the Weasleys, knowing it would probably be the last time he saw them (he had already discovered the truth in the Penseive before everything had unraveled before his eyes). Then he crossed over to Fleur and looked down at his goddaughter. He was sorry he couldn't keep his promise to Hermione, but perhaps Rose would be all right with Bill and Fleur. Yet, he couldn't say any of these thoughts aloud. So instead, he said to the baby, "I'll be back." He kissed Rose on the forehead as he had done with her mother. And then, even though he knew he could never keep it, added "I promise."


	4. Chapter 4: Not While I'm Around

**Chapter 4: Not While I'm Around**

Later that morning, Harry lay as still as death in Hagrid's giant arms. He was trying to feign death, in fact. He had discovered, when Voldemort's Killing Curse hit him, that he was the missing Horcrux and that he could live after all. Now that he had returned from the other side, all he had to do was wait to make his move. He could hear Neville arguing heatedly with Voldemort.

"Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us!" Neville roared.

 _Now…_ Harry thought. He elbowed Hagrid hard on the arm, causing him to let go. Harry dropped to the ground, but was on his feet immediately, running for the inside of the castle.

"EEEAAHHHH!" Voldemort roared in rage, throwing everything he had at his resurrected nemesis. Harry ducked the spells and was inside. As the battle raged toward the Great Hall, Harry hid behind the partly demolished staircase he had hit earlier. For extra measure, he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak. All was quiet, until…

"You cannot hide forever, Harry" Voldemort's voice, soft as honey now, pinged out. Invisible, Harry circled around into the shadows at the edge of the Entrance Hall. He could now see Voldemort perched on a boulder of rubble on the staircase. Just in front of it was the gaping hole that had swallowed Bellatrix.

"I will not bow down to you, Tom," Harry called. Voldemort whirled to the left at the sound, but Harry was already moving on around.

"You cannot win, Harry. You must and will meet your end… as did your two best friends."

Harry almost gasped. He had been thinking about Ron and Hermione at that very moment.

"Yes, your feelings for them are strong. Especially for their…"

Harry desperately tried to block his thoughts - and failed.

"Daughter!" Voldemort purred. "So…the blood traitor and Mudblood had a child together, eh? You have a goddaughter. Your feelings have now betrayed her too. You were a fool to try and hide her from me. Now your failure is complete."

Voldemort took out his wand and flicked it. At once, a pink bundle appeared in his hand. _Rose_. Cries split the air. Harry watched as Voldemort dangled the little girl above the enormous crater.

"If you refuse to die, then perhaps your friends' baby will do it for you."

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed in anger as he threw off the Cloak. Voldemort turned in glee as Harry leapt out of the shadows, over the crater and grabbed Voldemort in a flying tackle. Chosen One and Dark Lord tumbled back onto the stairs as Rose was tossed high into the air.

Time slowed down. Harry ran after the baby, turned, and with more skill than a Muggle football player, caught her. He barely had time to conclude that she was unharmed before a force bulldozed into him. Voldemort pinned Harry to the floor by his neck, choking him. Rose slipped out of Harry's grasp and lay beside them. Harry stretched his hand towards her, but she was just out of reach.

"Arrgh…aaah…Rosie!" he croaked out.

Voldemort turned his head towards the baby. For one mad second, Harry thought he was going to try and harm her again, but instead he smiled.

"Would woo like to see a show, Rosie?" the Dark Lord asked mockingly in baby talk. Harry struggled, enraged that Voldemort would dare to say her name. "Do woo wanna see Unca Harry die? Very well, then, watch! CRUCIO!"

Harry screamed in agony. The pain coursed through him like an electric shock that never ended. After a minute, two, Voldemort released the spell.

"Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand." The torturing resumed. "You've been the Boy Who Lived for too long, Potter! Now you're time is up! And don't worry - I'll take good care of the kid" he hissed, his voice dripping with poison.

"No, leave her alone" Harry gasped out, weaker than before. Even under torture, Harry turned his head toward the wailing infant. His thoughts flew back to all the people he cared for. He thought of Sirius, of Dumbledore, of Ginny. Ron and Hermione…and their undying love for each other and someone he once knew well. And he knew they would never forgive him if he stood back and allowed himself to be killed so their daughter's life ended before it had even scarcely begun.

And with that, Harry found the strength to fight back. His hand flew up and seized the Elder Wand. Before Voldemort could stop him, Harry arched the wand and magic back towards his enemy. _You'll never take Rose, and you'll never take me_ , Harry thought. The Cruciatus Curse hit Voldemort full in the face. Voldemort was flung back 50 feet by the force of the spell, down the stairs and across the Entrance Hall, hitting his head on the giant doors. Harry slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, gasping for air. He stood and pulled his wand from his pocket, placing himself between Voldemort and Rose.

Voldemort and Harry flicked their wands simultaneously. Two strings of light, one green and one red, appeared and joined in the center of the space, crackling with heat and electricity that made Harry's jet-black hair stand on end. When neither of them could hold the spells anymore, they let go. In the space of an instant, Harry seized his chance. He shot Expelliarmus at Voldemort a second after another Killing Curse was conjured. The Elder Wand flew into the air in a high arch, willing to torture but not kill its True Master. Harry caught the wand in his free hand and watched as Voldemort sank to his knees. The Dark Lord came apart as though made of paper, the fragments of his body carried away on the wind.

Harry stood there, elation taking a backseat to sheer exhaustion. After a moment, he heard a wail and turned back to Rose. He quickly scooped her up, relief etched all over his face.

"There, there, it's okay, Uncle Harry's here. Uncle Harry's got you." And as Harry looked at the babe, he finally recognized the feeling he had seen take over Hermione when Rose was born: love. Pure love. "I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, Rosie."

A stampede of running feet caused him to look up. Everyone, Hogwartsians and Death Eaters alike, had gathered in the hall to gaze upon the spectacle before them: Voldemort's empty robes crumpled in a heap on the floor and Harry holding a pink bundle in his arms, two wands clutched in his fist.


	5. Chapter 5: One More Task

**Chapter 5: One more task**

The rebuilding of the Wizarding World began almost immediately. After the last of the Death Eaters had either fled or been carted off to Azkaban, the day was spent on repairing Hogwarts. The hospital wing's ward was extended into the Great Hall. So many lay dead or dying. Harry went to each stall to see the bodies for himself; many of them were those he knew. He saw, with great sadness, the bodies of Lupin and Tonks. He thought of their son, his godson, Teddy. He had been born a month earlier, just before Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken into Gringotts. _At least I don't have to look after him, too,_ Harry thought to himself. That job would fall to Andromeda Tonks, Teddy's grandmother.

The mass funeral for the fallen heroes was held that very day, May 2nd, 1998, at sunset in front of the lake. Lupin and Tonks would be buried together as a couple, and so would Ron and Hermione, at Harry's request. Speeches were made and enough tears were shed to fill up the lake several times over. Just as everyone was milling about and chatting before departure, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Acting Minister of Magic, Apparated to the scene. He looked haggard and was, Harry noticed, carrying a bundle similar to the one he himself held. He quickly approached Professor McGonagall and whispered in her ear. Then McGonagall made her way towards Harry.

"Potter, if you could gather up what's left of the Weasleys and bring them to Dumbledore's office, please."

With the sneaking suspicion that this could mean nothing good, Harry did as he was told. Ten minutes later, they were all gathered in Dumbledore's office, along with several teachers and Madame Pomfrey.

Kingsley turned to everyone, his expression solemn. "Two hours ago, I was informed that Andromeda Tonks passed away at noon today, supposedly from grief at the death of the rest of her family."

At once, Harry felt his knees give way. He knew what this meant. He now had not one, but two infants, to look after. He could not hear what else Kingsley was saying until-

"Mr. Potter, you are the declared godfather of Teddy Lupin, are you not?"

Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him. He gave a tiny nod.

"He is also the godfather of Rose Weasley, Minister," said Madame Pomfrey. Pointing at Rose, she added "Born around 2:15 a.m. this morning to the late Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Kingsley blinked in surprise, then cleared his throat. "Very well. Harry therefore has custody of the two children. Now, in other matters-"

"No, stop, that's enough." Molly suddenly interjected.

"Molly-" Arthur Weasley began.

Throwing an arm around Harry, Molly looked between her husband and the Minister. "He's just a boy. You can't just stand there and put this enormous burden on his shoulders."

"I promised, Mrs. Weasley." Harry suddenly said, finding his voice. Everyone looked at him. Harry stared back at them. He didn't know when his fear had left him, but it was gone now.

"I promised," he repeated. "Lupin… and Hermione. I will raise Rose and Teddy- without anyone's approval if I have to."

"Harry," came a voice from behind him and he looked back at Mr. Weasley. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Harry said solemnly, his voice deeper than usual.

There was a moment's silence until Kingsley spoke. "Well, there we are then. Mr. Potter, we must find you a place of employment and home immediately." He took his wand and banged it on Dumbledore's desk. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. With the fortune in his Gringott's vault, Harry purchased a small, 3 bedrooms, and 2-bath brownstone in the wizarding village of Ottery St. Catchpole. At the insistence of the Weasleys that they do something to help him, Harry agreed to accept a job working with George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It fell short of his ambitious dream to become an Auror, but Harry knew that, given his new life circumstances, he could not spend that much time away from his family.

On the fourth day after the battle, Harry, the Weasleys and other survivors who had agreed to stay and help rebuild were gathered in the school's front courtyard. Molly was wrapping a traveling cloak around Harry.

"Now, if you need anything, please Owl or Floo us," she told him. Then she handed him a rucksack. "It's some bottles for feeding. Fleur donated some breast milk to help with it."

Harry nodded to Fleur, who was beginning to get emotional at the sight. Bill tried to console her.

"Also, Arthur will be along soon to help you stock up on supplies: clothes, high chairs, cribs, all that stuff. And…" here Molly paused, trying to not get emotional herself. "We want you to bring Rose over as often as you can. Teddy, too. He is just as much a grandson to us now as you are a son."

Harry smiled. "You can count on it."

Molly then pulled him into a tight hug. "You are so brave, you know that? They would all be proud of you."

Harry turned away from her to look up at Hagrid. Beside the giant stood the motorbike they had ridden in to escape to the Burrow from Privet Drive.

"I want you to take it with you," Hagrid told his friend. "You need it more than I do."

Harry thanked him. He then took Rose from Fleur and Teddy from Luna and placed them both gingerly in the basket resting in the bike's sidecar. He mounted the bike confidently. He granted himself one last look at everyone gathered behind him.

"Everything will be all right. I know it!" he called. And with that, he gunned the engine.

"Long Live Harry Potter!" Neville cried out, and a great cheer rose from the crowd as Harry guided the motorbike forward and then, up, up, up into the sunny sky. As he flew along, he thought to himself if Hagrid had felt this way when he had used this same bike to spirit him, Harry, away to Privet Drive all those years before.


	6. Chapter 6: Ottery St Catchpole, 2003

**Chapter 6: Ottery St. Catchpole, March 2003.**

Harry Potter sat on the couch in his living room at Number 16, Cherry Wand Lane, watching the Muggle news on television. Rose and Teddy had both been put to bed an hour or two earlier and he wanted some relaxation before going off to sleep himself.

"U.S. President George W. Bush announced the invasion of Iraq today. American forces converged on the city of Baghdad to apprehend Sadaam Hussein and any WMD's in response to the September 11th, 2001 attacks…" the broadcaster was saying.

Despite the solemn news and images flashing on the screen, Harry smiled to himself, for his thoughts were elsewhere. He had forgotten what it felt like to relax.

The first few years of his new life as a father had been hard. He had spent many a sleepless night feeding, burping, changing and consoling his godchildren. Sometimes, he had had to attend to both of them at the same time. As time passed, however, he had become somewhat of an expert at it, this whole raising a child business.

Despite this change, Harry still feared for the safety of his godchildren. The wizarding world had come a long way in almost 5 years, but there were still Death Eaters running around. They stayed in the shadows, performing just enough dark magic to do tiny damage here and there, but not enough to face retribution.

Then 9/11 happened. As Harry had watched hijacked planes crash a world away into the Twin Towers of the World Trade Center, the Pentagon and an empty field in Shanksville, Pennsylvania, he had worried and pondered. What if these Muggle, al-Qaeda jihadists set off a global chain reaction? What if the Death Eaters became inspired to orchestrate a similar attack? And if they did, would they come after him and the children first? He knew he was at the top of any Dark Wizard's list for destruction, and the whole Wizarding World knew about the children, thanks to Rita Skeeter. She had written an entire book about them filled with lies about their conception and birth. The Love Children of the Wizarding World, she had titled it. The name stuck in the media.

Harry had had to be assured by close family and friends that if any threat did present itself, he definitely had the power to fight it off. Soon his worries had melted away as time and life moved on.

Harry flicked off the T.V. and strolled upstairs to his waiting bed. It was only 8:00 p.m., but he still felt tired. Flopping down on the comforter, he fell asleep.

A flash of lightning and clap of thunder awoke him a few hours later. He glanced at the Muggle alarm clock on his nightstand. 11:00 p.m. Groaning, he barely had time to turn on the light before another clap of thunder split the sky and a tiny figure appeared in the doorway.

Harry stared at his goddaughter, Rose Hermione Weasley. She had her family's signature red hair and her mother's chocolaty-brown eyes. She had Hermione's smile and bossy attitude and Ron's laugh, nose and ears. The shape of her face was most definitely Granger. In short, she was the perfect, most beautiful blend of her parents.

Harry stood up. "Rosie," he asked her sweetly. "Are you scared?" Rose shook her head before another clap of thunder sent her running into Harry's arms.

"Where's your brother?" Harry asked. It had never occurred to him to use the term lightly for technicality's sake. Teddy and Rose were so close that they considered each other siblings.

"He's asleep. He's not scared," she reported matter-of-factly, looking up at him before a lightning strike forced her to bury her face back into Harry's shirtfront.

"Well," said Harry. "Looks like we'll have to wait for Teddy, then."

"You won't see him," Rose reiterated confidently. "Boys are brave."

Yet another thunderclap had her cower. Harry looked up to see another figure in the doorway. He couldn't help but smile.

"Oi! You sure about that? Look," he told Rose. Rose turned her head to see the new arrival. Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin was the spitting image of his father, yet he had inherited his mother's Metamorphosis qualities. He could change his appearance at will. He would turn his nose into a duckbill to make Rose giggle and instantly dye his normally brown hair bright purple to annoy his godfather (purple was Harry's least favorite color).

Harry sighed. "Alright, you two, up onto the bed."

"Really?" Teddy cried as he leapt onto it.

"Well, just for one night," chuckled Harry as he picked up Rose and placed her beside the boy. It was actually a common occurrence for the trio to end up sleeping in the same bed.

"I'm scared of the thunder, Uncle Harry," Rose said softly. "Can you tell us a story?"

Harry nodded. "What story do you want to hear? Babbity-Rabbity and Her Cackling Stump? Cinderella? The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?"

Rose shook her head. "I wanna hear a story about Mummy and Daddy."

Harry froze. He had long feared this day, the day Rose and Teddy would come to him, asking about their respective parents. Ideally, he would have preferred it if this conversation did not appear for a few more years, but it was not to be. Rose's request had gotten Teddy going.

"No fair," he said. "I wanna hear a story about my Mummy and Daddy!" The two began to bicker in a fashion that painfully reminded Harry of Ron and Hermione. He quickly cut them off.

"Tell you what. Rose, I'll tell you about your parents tonight, and Teddy, I'll tell you about your parents tomorrow night. Ok?" Both children nodded and snuggled closer to him.

Harry took a deep breath. If he was going to tell this story, he would have to do it right, but tame down some of the sadder parts.

"Once upon a time, there was a very smart witch named Hermione and a very care-free wizard named Ron. They both met on the Hogwarts Express on their way to their first-year. Ron became very best friends with a spectacled boy named Harry."

"Was that you, Uncle Harry?" Rose interrupted.

"Yes, it was. Now, listen. Ron and Hermione did not get along at first. He thought she was bossy and a know-it-all. Until one day, on Halloween, when Hermione was attacked by a big, ugly, mountain troll in the bathroom. Ron and Harry rescued her."

"Like the prince rescuing the princess!" Rose squealed.

"Exactly like that," Harry laughed. Teddy made a face. "Hermione became Ron and Harry's good friend and they had many adventures together. The years passed, and Ron and Hermione eventually fell in love. One day, Hermione told Ron she was going to have his baby. But first, they had to help Harry defeat a very bad wizard. During their final battle with him, a wicked witch tried to kill Hermione and the baby. Ron saved the princess again by taking the curse himself. He di- went to be with Jesus. And Hermione was heartbroken. Early the next day, on May 2nd, the baby was born."

"Me?" Rose asked softly. She didn't sound so happy anymore. Teddy had long since fallen asleep.

"Yes, sweetheart. Hermione tried to stay with her baby, but she couldn't. She asked her best friend to watch over the girl. Then, she went up to heaven to be with Ron and Jesus." He turned away so Rose couldn't see him wipe a tear from his eye.

"That's a nice story," Rose said.

Harry's head bobbed up and down without his brain telling it to. "Why don't you get some sleep, Rosie? It's late."

"Ok." She burrowed herself up against him and Harry slumped down into bed. "Good night, Uncle Harry. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you more."

"I love you most," Rose whispered. She yawned and within minutes, she was asleep. Harry lay awake a little longer thinking about the night's events. It had actually felt… liberating to relive that story. He fell asleep dreaming of his best friends looking down on him and his little family, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7: Parent's Children, 2004

**Chapter 7: Parent's Children, October 2004**

Mornings in the Potter/Weasley/Lupin household were not nearly as quiet as the evenings. The three would awaken at 8:00 each morning, usually in the same bed, and get ready for the day. Harry would clean the kids and fix them breakfast before dropping them off at Muggle primary school at 8:45. He would then Apparate to Diagon Alley to join George at the shop by 9:00. During his lunch break, George would watch the shop while Harry apparated back to the primary school to pick up Rose and Teddy at 1:00.

This is what Harry was doing on this particular afternoon. Thanks to a slight lull in customers, he had been able to take his lunch break early, so he arrived at the school at exactly 12:30. He took a seat in the hall next to the door of Rose and Teddy's classroom. Through the door, he could hear his children singing with the other 6-year olds:

 _Jesus loves me, this I know. For the Bible tells me so._

Harry snorted. What a silly song. It hadn't exactly been his idea to put Rose and Teddy into a parochial Muggle primary school, of all kinds. That had been Great Aunt Muriel Weasley's doing. She had explained to Harry that she wished for her great great niece and adopted great great nephew to have a "spiritually-enriched education" before going off to Hogwarts. Old bat. Harry had only agreed because Aunt Muriel was not to be crossed, but he had privately balked at the idea. The Dursleys had never raised him to be a spiritual person, and nobody had looked to them as model human beings, or well, even human beings.

Harry's musings were interrupted by a bang as the kindergartners rushed out to greet their parents. Harry stood and watched as the stream of kids thinned, searching for his own. He didn't see them, so he went and poked his head in the door. Teddy was just cleaning up some toys and Rose was where Harry expected her to be: sitting by the bookcase, reading a book. Their teacher, Mrs. Shatner, was also cleaning. She looked up and smiled when she saw Harry.

"Teddy, Rose, your father's here," she told them. Teddy rushed to him and hugged him. Rose reluctantly put the book away and slowly joined them.

"Did they destroy anything today?" Harry joked as he tousled both his children.

"No, they are always so wonderful," Mrs. Shatner reported. "Actually, I'm glad you got here when you did. I've been meaning to have a word with you all week."

Harry nodded. "Rose, Teddy, go wait out on the benches in the hall. I'll be there in a minute." Rose and Teddy scampered away and Harry shut the door behind him.

"Okay, so what's really going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. As I said, Mr. Potter, you do have two wonderful children."

Harry smiled. "Why thank you. I must agree with you there."

Mrs. Shatner returned the smile. "Teddy is a leader to the other boys in class and never fails to make us laugh. And Rose… well now, we're getting to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Harry couldn't help but tense as she continued. "She can read and write more proficiently than any of the other children in this grade or the next. Her math skills are at a third-grade level. Why, I'd have had her moved up if she weren't so close with Teddy and the principal hadn't insisted that her spiritual knowledge was not adequate enough." She paused and then asked. "I don't mean to pry, but tell me- who was her mother?"

Harry could not understand why this woman was asking about Hermione. But, he decided to be as honest as he could.

"Your instinct serves you well, Mrs. Shatner. Her mother was one of the brightest people of her generation, and I'm not exaggerating. She was always the top of her class, the best of her year. Rose has definitely inherited that from her."

Mrs. Shatner nodded. "Your wife must have been a wonderful lady."

Harry's eyes widened. _Wife?_ The thought of Hermione being with anyone other than Ron, him especially, was horrific and nauseating. She had always been like a sister to him, nothing more.

"Oh no, Mrs. Shatner, you misunderstand me. You see, I am not Rose or Teddy's biological father. I am their godfather, their guardian. Each of their respective set of parents died… a long time ago." That was all he could say to Muggles like her.

"I see," said Mrs. Shatner. "Well, thank you, Mr. Potter, for your time."

Harry nodded and bid her good day. He went out into the hall, gathered up Rose and Teddy and left. Mrs. Shatner watched them go. _What an interesting little family_ she thought.

* * *

Harry crossed the parking lot with his children and waited until the school disappeared behind some trees. Then, he turned on the spot and Disapparated back to 16 Cherry Wand Lane. There, he fixed the kids lunch before- CRACK!- they Disapparated again, this time to the Burrow. Already the house was filled with the laughter of Rose and Teddy's cousins: Bill and Fleur's children Victoire, Dominique and Louis, Percy and Audrey's children Molly and Lucy, and George and Angelina's children Fed and Roxanne. Molly fussed over the children and Harry thanked her for watching them. He felt guilty that he had to work so much, and hoped that George would hire enough employees soon so that he could cut back on his hours.

Harry returned to the shop at 1:30 to help with the afternoon rush of Hogwarts students. Finally, the shop closed at 5:00 and Harry returned to the Burrow to pick up the kids. He was already tired and did not feel like he had the energy to cook dinner tonight. So he decided they should eat out; they hadn't in a while.

"What's for dinner tonight, Uncle Harry?" Teddy chirped.

"Well, I thought we'd do something special tonight, tiger." Harry told him.

Rose's face brightened. "Mellow Mushroom?" she asked, referring to the pizzeria on the Muggle side of Ottery St. Catchpole.

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I was thinking of taking you guys to see what a Wizarding restaurant is like."

The kids' eyes widened in delight. They had never been to a Wizarding restaurant before. "Yeah!" they chorused. Harry laughed and the trio Disapparated for the third time that day.

They appeared back in Diagon Alley and Harry led them along the still busy street. They approached a building familiar with Harry's youth: The Leaky Cauldron. Harry had heard that the famous wizarding pub had finally crafted a more child-friendly menu recently. Harry took the kids to a table on the non-smoking side of the restaurant. After a moment, a waitress appeared to take their order. Harry ordered two plates of chicken nuggets and water for the kids and a tuna salad and lemonade for himself. Suddenly, another woman appeared at their table.

"Harry Potter? Is that really you?" asked the woman. It took Harry a moment before he recognized her himself.

"Hannah Abbott?"

Hannah smiled and nodded. "I run this joint now" she said proudly. She then turned her head and called, "Neville! Come quickly!"

Neville Longbottom, her boyfriend, stumbled out of the kitchen and joined them. With a roar of joy, he hugged Harry.

"The Boy Who Lived lives! Whatcha been up to, mate?" He then saw the kids and gasped. "Is this Rose and Teddy?"

Harry smiled. "Say hi, kids," he told them. They shyly obeyed.

Neville shook his head. "Heroics, extraordinary acts of magic, fatherhood? Is there anything the great Harry Potter can't handle?" he joked. Before Harry could humbly answer, the bell dinged to signal new arrivals. Harry saw Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and their respective families walk through. Seamus and Dean lit up when they saw Harry and ran over. The three exchanged bro hugs and laughed. Harry then introduced them to the kids. Hannah went back to the kitchen while the men stayed at the table and exchanged small talk. When dinner was over for all the families, Harry asked his mates, "Why don't we continue this back at my place? Butter beers all around- my treat!" Neville, Dean and Seamus agreed. They said goodbye to their loved ones and apparated back to 16 Cherry Wand Lane. The four sat around the table with Butter beers, while the kids got themselves ready for bed. They came back downstairs ten minutes later, all set.

"Uncle Harry? We're ready for bed," said Teddy.

"Alright. Come here and give me kisses."

Both came over.

"Good night, Uncle Harry."

"'Night, my boy."

"Good night, Uncle Harry."

"Night, darling."

Rose and Teddy scampered up the stairs and out of sight. Harry watched them go with a sentimental smile on his face.

"I know that look. Boy, you got it bad- and they're not even yours biologically!"

Harry turned back to Seamus and shook his head. He had never tired of his friend's Irish accent and turns of phrase. "What can I say? I love them, Seamus. They're the fruit of their parent's love, and I loved their parents just as much. I can't help but love those kids."

Neville shook his head, too. "That's it. I shall never marry, Harry."

Harry smirked. "Oh yeah? Why not?"

"I might have children."

Harry laughed. "You've got a lot to learn, Neville."

"You know, it's extraordinary." Dean interjected. "How much a child resembles their parents. When I look at Teddy, it's like looking at Remus. But his personality is Tonks."

"And Rose," Seamus added. "That lassie is a Weasley if I ever saw one. But she's one with brains that rival her mother's." He took a sudden interest in the wood of the table. "I miss them. All of them, but especially Ron and Hermione."

Harry nodded slowly. "I think the same thing. Every day." He sighed before clearing away the butter beers. "How 'bout some telly?"

The friends gathered around the T.V. The Muggle news came on, covering the Parliamentary elections and touching upon the escalating U.S. presidential election. Incumbent President George W. Bush was slightly ahead of rival John Kerry in the polls.

"Dubya!" Dean scoffed. "Unethical, Daddy's boy bugger! I hope Kerry pounds his sorry little ass!"

Harry nodded and flicked his wand at the television. It instantly changed to wizard programming. The comedy show _New Spells with Lee Jordan_ was on. Harry and the others laughed as they watched their old schoolmate critique everything in wizard society. ("And finally, New Spell: Now that he's proven he's not the love-child of a hippogriff, Draco Malfoy must learn two things: what a joke is and what a contract is…. trying to prove the first black and Muggle-born Minister of Magic's illegitimacy is pointless because it's untrue and disgusting because it's just racist and pureblood supremacist. Yet, you won't be able to say that to Draco 'But-I'm-White!' Malfoy"). Harry and his friends were practically crying from laughter as the program ended. Harry turned off the T.V.

Dean and Seamus soon left to, as they put it, "help the wife, kiss the kids." Neville hung back. He gave Harry another hug. "Looks like you're doing well for yourself- and your family. They'd all be so proud of you today."

Harry thanked him. "I hope that's true… I've tried my best, Neville. I know it's not the same: I can tell Teddy and Rose feel it too. I hope that one day they can understand what it was their parents died fighting for. I hope I can have the strength to explain it to them. They are so easy-going and don't complain about anything. It's just…" he paused before suddenly saying, "Rose Hermione?"

A rustle of movement could be heard as someone jumped in surprise. "Sir?"

"Go to bed, young lady." Another moment of silence and then "You too, Edward Remus." A disgruntled "Aw man!" could be heard.

Neville laughed. "Wow, you're good. G'night, mate!"

"Night." Harry closed the door and then headed upstairs to bed. He fell asleep quickly.

* * *

He was awakened suddenly much later by someone thumping him with his pillow. "Wake up! Wake- up!," Teddy's voice rang out.

"Wha- what it is?" Harry moaned groggily as he stumbled over himself when Teddy pulled him from bed and to the door "What's wrong?" He was led to the window in Rose's bedroom, where she was already waiting. "Look!" she cried, pointing out the window.

Harry struggled to put on his glasses. When his vision cleared, he saw a horrifying sight. Ottery St. Catchpole was in chaos. Fires burned in nearby houses and the light from spells flashed across the sky. In the streets, Harry could see the silver, menacing masks of Death Eaters reflected by the light of the moon.

"Oh my god!" Harry wheezed. His instincts took over. He picked up Rose and carried her at top speed down to the basement area, which had been converted into a 3rd bathroom that the children used. Teddy ran along behind to keep up.

"Get in the bathtub, draw the curtains, and cover your heads!" Harry ordered, even as he did this for them. He then began chanting every protective spell that he had ever heard Hermione use. He rushed around doing god-knows-what. "I'm going to magically lock you in and use repellent charms. Do not let anyone know of your presence, do you hear me? Do not let anyone in! I'm gonna distract them!"

"Where are you going, Uncle Harry?" Rose cried. Harry wheeled around. He knelt in front of his godchildren.

"I made a promise to your parents a long time ago that I would keep you safe or die trying! That's what I'm gonna do!" He pulled them both into a tight hug. "I'll be back," he told them, kissing each of them. "I promise!" He ran up the stairs, shut the door, shouted "Aromahola maxima!" and cast all the repellent charms. He had scarcely finished doing this when he heard a deafening crash as the front door was blasted off its hinges.

"This is it, Rookwood! He's here! Potter's here! It's his house!" Harry ran up the next flight of stairs to the first floor. He could see two Death Eaters scouring the kitchen with their backs to him.

"Hey, fellas!" he roared. The Death Eaters wheeled around. "Looking for me?" he taunted bravely.

"POTTER!" screeched Rookwood and he shot a hail of curses at Harry, which the latter blocked. Harry then turned and fled down the hall to the garage. "Come on, come on, come on, follow me," he muttered. The Death Eaters were only too happy to oblige. "Get 'im, get 'im, get 'im, Travers, come one, get 'im," Harry could hear Rookwood roaring behind him.

Harry burst into the garage and with some quick magic barricaded the door. He just needed some time. He raised the garage door, mounted the motorbike and started the engine. He whipped out of the driveway just as the Death Eaters destroyed his makeshift barricade. Harry took off into the sky, his afterburners spitting fire.

"After him!" screamed Travers, as the two evil wizards mounted their brooms and took off, curses flying. Harry weaved through the skies, pushing the bike to its full potential. Still, the Death Eaters gradually gained. All the while, the enemies exchanged fire.

"Come on, come on" Rookwood groaned. The gap between them and Harry shrank further still.

"Ha, ha, we got 'im now!" cackled Travers.

"Ha, ha, you betcha!" agreed Rookwood.

Harry could see he would be overtaken soon if he didn't do something fast. _Time for a new approach._ He yanked the motorbike around hard, suddenly reversing and charged the Death Eaters head-on.

"Hey, watch it!" cried Rookwood. Harry then leapt off the motorbike as it broke through the Death Eater's ranks and flew straight at Travers.

"Whoa!" yelled Travers. Surprised, he dove out of the way to avoid Harry and ended up falling off his broom. A scream split the air as he fell down to his death. Harry ran along the length of the now vacant broom, jumped back onto the passing motorbike and hit the accelerator. The afterburners spit fire right into Rookwood's face.

"Arrgh!" roared Rookwood in pain as flames engulfed him. Harry could still hear his screams of anger and pain as he flew off into the night.

When Harry finally made it back to Ottery St. Catchpole, the village was deathly quiet. He ran into his slightly damaged house and broke all of the enchantments guarding the basement bathroom.

"Rose! Teddy!" he called. The shower curtain was pulled back and Rose leapt out.

"Uncle Harry!" she cried. Harry scooped her up and showered her face with kisses. He had never been so relieved to see his goddaughter safe since the day he had defeated Voldemort, the day she was born. Teddy joined them.

"See, I told you he would come back for us!" she said to Teddy, a smug look on her face. Teddy didn't say anything; he was shaking slightly.

"Time for bed" Harry concluded, and he wanted to laugh at himself for saying that after what they had just gone through. He put Teddy in bed and praised him for waking him up so quickly. Then, he put Rose to bed.

"Good night, Rosie." He told her.

An impish grin crossed Rose's face and she hugged her stuffed dragon close to her chest. "Good night, Daddy."

Harry blinked in amazement. She had never called him that before in her entire life. Then, he smiled softly. "Good night, kiddo." He repeated. He went to bed and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Off to Hogwarts, 2009

**Chapter 8: Off to Hogwarts, July 2009**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Uncle Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" sang Rose and Teddy. Harry paused before noisily blowing out his candles.

"Come on, what did you wish for?" pried Teddy.

Harry just smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, tiger. If I told you, the wish wouldn't come true- you know that."

Birthdays had always been interesting at the Potter-Weasley-Lupin household. 3 times a year, the trio gathered together to celebrate each other. Teddy had just turned eleven on March 26th, Rose had followed suit on May 2nd and Harry always brought up the rear on July 31st. With a start, Harry realized that, a year from now, he would be turning 30.

In private, Harry would also celebrate the birthdays of everyone he had cared for who had died. He realized that Hermione's 30th birthday was coming up on September 19th. Ron would have turned 30 the following March.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a rapping at the kitchen window.

"Rose, be a dear and get that, would you please?" he asked. Rose nodded and opened it up. An owl swooped in and onto the table. Two envelopes were clutched in its talons.

Harry tried his best not to look nervous or cry. He knew what those envelopes contained; he had been prepping himself for this day for a while now. So, instead, Harry pretended to be a tease by seizing the envelopes himself and running off with them. Rose and Teddy, also knowing full well what was inside, ran after him.

"No fair, Uncle Harry! Give us our Hogwarts letters!" cried Rose. They finally cornered him in his bedroom. Harry held the letters as high as he could above his head, but even then, he could barely keep them out of Rose and Teddy's reach; both had been sprouting recently. They were growing up, that much was clear. Finally, Harry gave in with a smile and held out the letters. Rose and Teddy snatched them away. There was a pause as they looked at each other, clearly nervous.

"On the count of three?" Rose asked her godbrother nervously.

Teddy flashed her a winning smile. "The count of three," he agreed.

"One, two, three!" they said together before ripping the envelopes to shreds. There was a drawn-out silence as their eyes skimmed the letter. Finally, Teddy whooped.

"I got in, I got in!" he cheered.

"Me too!" Rose squealed.

"I know, I know!" Harry mimicked them, clearly enjoying his teasing game.

Both of his godchildren eyed him curiously. "Does Hogwarts ever deny someone admission, Uncle Harry?" asked Teddy.

"Oh, I don't think so, but there's a first time for everything," Harry replied. To be honest, he didn't know the definitive answer to that question.

"It says we have to send an owl back by August 1st, that's tomorrow!" explained Rose. "Start of term is September 1st."

Harry nodded. He took out a bit of parchment and wrote brief replies. He then went back to the kitchen and gave them to the waiting owl. With a hoot, the owl swooped back out of the open window. He turned back to his godchildren.

"We don't have much time to get ready. I'll take you both into Diagon Alley next Saturday week to get your supplies." His children scampered up to their rooms in excitement to finish devouring over their letters. Harry watched them go, a sad smile on his face. Soon, this house would be empty. It pained him to think about it.

* * *

As promised, Harry and the kids prepared to go into Diagon Alley the following Saturday. Taking each of their hands in his own, Harry turned on the spot. He could see the kids smiling; they were completely used to Side-Along Apparation.

When they arrived in Diagon Alley, Harry tried not to flinch at the numbers of boarded up shops there were, or how unusually quiet the streets were for this time of year. A new finiancial crisis which was starting to become known as the Great Recession had affected the entire global economy, both Wizard and Muggle. It had started when the U.S. housing market had collapsed the year before. Luckily, Amercia had a bold new president, Barack Obama. Harry hoped the nation's first black president would get the world out of this mess, and not be as much of a disaster as his predecessor, George W. Bush had been. To be honest, Harry was lucky he still had a job. Against tough odds, Weasley Wizard Wheezes had managed to do moderately well. George's products were as popular as ever, especially with Hogwarts students.

Harry first stopped at Madame Malkins to purchase robes. Then they moved on to Eyelop's Owls to get pets. Teddy got a tawny owl named Ceadar and Rose got a white owl named Snowflake. Then it was on to Flourish and Blotts for schoolbooks and Ollivander's for wands. Ollivander, now in his early 90's, commented to the children that he remembered giving their parents their wands. Finally, the family was homeward bound.

* * *

On September 1st, Teddy and Rose pushed their trolleys along the platform at King's Cross Station. They approached the barrier that would lead to Platform 9 ¾'s. Rose looked the barrier up and down nervously.

"That barrier looks pretty solid to me, Uncle Harry. You sure we won't crash?"

Harry laughed. "No. Though, I'll admit, your father and I once crashed into it when we were about your age. We missed the Express and ended up stealing your Granddad Weasley's car, flying it to Hogwarts. It was all kind of funny until your father crashed it into the Whomping Willow."

"Awesome!" Teddy breathed. Rose looked horrified.

Realizing he wasn't helping, Harry kept a grip on their trolleys. "Together," he whispered to them. Then, they charged the barrier. In an instant, they had appeared on Platform 9 ¾'s. Rose and Teddy stared up at the majestic Hogwarts Express in amazement. The platform was crowded with families and students ready to begin the new term.

"It's amazing!" gasped Rose.

"Yes, beautiful, isn't it?" Harry said. He sighed. "This is where… I first met your parents, Rosie."

Rose looked up at him. "What were you like?"

Harry returned her gaze and smiled. "Actually, I was a lot like you."

Rose smiled back at him, but their reverie would not last.

"Well, well, if it isn't Pottey himself!" The three turned to see an aging Draco Malfoy eyeing them with a sneer. "So, it's them isn't it? The Love-Children of the Wizarding World are finally coming to Hogwarts. Yes, Pottey takes in all children with less than optimal parents: the daughter of the traitor Weasley and that slut of a Mudblood and the son of a werewolf."

Harry's hands balled into fists, but he didn't move. He was fighting the mad urge to whip Malfoy within an inch of his life for his comments. But he didn't have to. Rose marched right up to him and said, "My parents were some of the greatest wizards in the world and my mum was the brightest witch of her age! So you can just take your words and shove them up your shaggy left-"

"Language, Rosie," Harry warned, but he was smiling. Then, he added to Malfoy, "You better watch out, Malfoy, or you'll get another black eye. Like mother, like daughter, they are."

Rose looked at him. "Your mum punched him right in the face when he wouldn't shut up third year."

Malfoy looked enraged that Harry would divulge such an embarrassing story. He turned and looked down at something behind him. "Come, Scorpius, we're leaving. Let's get your things on the train."

A small boy, who looked to be about Teddy and Rose's age, had been peeking out at them from behind his father's cloak. Rose saw him and… was she blushing?, Harry thought.

But just then, the whistle sounded. Harry quickly loaded the kids' luggage onto the train, trying to shake the encounter with the Malfoys from his mind. Rose and Teddy leapt onto the train, then turned back around, remembering something. They pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"Love you, Uncle Harry," they said.

"I love you too, guys," he told them. Releasing them, he added, "Now go have an adventure!"

The train started to move, slowly gathering speed. Rose and Teddy saw that lots of other students hanging out the windows were staring at Harry.

"Why are they all staring?" Teddy demanded.

"Don't let it worry you," Harry told him. "They must know I work at the shop," he lied.

Rose and Teddy nodded and the train moved faster. Harry was running now to keep up with it, until he couldn't go any faster and fell back and waved.

"Bye, Uncle Harry!" called Rose.

Harry smiled. "Bye, kiddo." He said softly.

And with that, the Hogwarts Express whipped through the tunnel and out of sight.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Older Move On, 2018

**Chapter 9: Getting Older and Moving On, August 2018**

Harry looked down from the window at the flurry of activity below on the Burrow's lawn. Today was a big day; one of the most difficult of his life. Today, both of his godchildren would be getting married.

Rose and Teddy had become good friends with Scorpius Malfoy during their years at Hogwarts, forming a trio that harkened back to the days of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Later on, Rose and Scorpius had fallen in love. Teddy had been very protective of his adopted sister at first, but trusted Scorpius enough to take care of her. He had then also gotten together with his "cousin" Victoire. The four had graduated from Hogwarts two years prior and were now holding a huge double ceremony.

Unfortunately, Harry would not be there to see it. Draco had never approved of his son's relationship with Rose, but Harry, the Weasleys, the happy couple and even Draco's own wife had overruled him. Seething, Draco had one day pulled Harry aside and unceremoniously blackmailed him: if he showed his face at the wedding, Draco would personally wreck it and do harm to the nuptials. Harry, wanting his children to be happy and safe, had agreed to stay away. However, he had been forced to maintain with his children that he would be there to give them away, and had kept up the ruse by staying at the Burrow until the last possible moment.

So, here he now was, upstairs in the bedroom he had once shared with Ron, pretending to get ready, when in reality, he was waiting for the right time to disappear.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Harry called. Scorpius entered and stopped short when he saw Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing? You're supposed to be ready by now!"

Harry shook his head and suddenly gave a hacking cough. To top off all of his troubles, he had grown progressively ill over the last few months. "I can't do it, Scorpius, I'm too sick, and I'm not exactly in the right emotional state, either."

"But who else is going to walk Rose down the aisle? You're the closest thing she has to a father."

"Get Teddy to do it; he'll do that for her. But, me…" Harry decided right then that he was going to confide something in Scorpius. "I have to go, son."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "Go? Go where?"

Harry heaved a great sigh. "Go and reconcile with myself. I need to be alone for a little while."

"But what will I tell Rosie? She won't believe me if I just say that. She's too smart."

"Tell her there is something I have to do. It will be better this way… for all of us." He turned and offered the young man his hand. "Take care of her, son."

Scorpius slowly took it. "I will." Then he left the room.

As soon as he was alone, Harry collected his things, then slipped out of the back window onto a small slip of roof. He then dropped down into the backyard.

He must have landed the wrong way or something, for as soon as he hit the ground, Harry doubled over in pain. It took everything he had to turn on the spot and Disapparate.

* * *

The wedding was a huge success and the reception lively and festive. It was here that Scorpius finally had the chance to explain to his new wife the sudden change in plans and Harry's absence.

"But what was so important that he couldn't stay for the wedding? It's so strange that he would leave so suddenly."

"All he asked me to tell you was that there was something important he had to do and it would keep us all safe."

Just then, Scorpius could hear his father laughing. "Sure, Potty. Always so noble. He had the good sense to stay away. It was punishment enough for him."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed as he studied his father. "Punishment for what?"

Draco, who clearly had had too much to drink, did not even pause to realize what he was saying. "Punishment for dragging our family into this mess of a marriage, my boy. I told him he'd better beat it or you all would be going to the grave before you even got to say 'I do.'"

With a shock, Scorpius realized that his new father-in-law had just saved his life. Then, he realized what his father had just said. Furious, he and Teddy rushed at Draco and knocked him down. Scorpius pinned the old man to a table.

"Where is he?" Scorpius hissed.

Draco, amazed at his own son's violence towards him, barely managed to get out "Godric's Hollow, Hogwarts, his house, Grimmauld Place, Little Whinging… he'd most likely go to any one of those places."

Scorpius threw his father to the ground, then turned to take Rose's hand. "We may have to shorten our honeymoon, love. Don't worry- we'll find him." He, Rose, Teddy and Victoire raced away from the reception and went hunting for Harry.


	10. Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye, 2018

**Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye, September 2018**

Privet Drive had changed much since Harry had last graced it with his presence. The houses were mostly abandoned. He sat in the darkened living room of what used to be the Dursley's, Number 4.

He was too young to die. 38 was too young for death. Yet, he felt weary, like he could not go on. It was just as well that Draco had forced him to not attend the wedding. It may have killed him, in retrospect. Harry had long known that he was not a spiritual person, but he decided to pray right then, for everything that he had left unsaid in his life.

"God, let those children be safe. They deserve to be happy. Let me not be the one to make them sad, at the end of the day. I dreamed a dream that Rose and Teddy stood by me as I died and it made them cry."

Suddenly, light filled the room as the figure of a woman walked in. She turned, and Harry sighed. Surely he was dying, for he had not seen that face for over 20 years.

Hermione came forward. She began to sing sweetly to him.

 _Harry, I bless your name._

"I am ready, Hermione." Harry got out.

 _Harry, lay down your burden._

"At the end of my days."

 _You raised my child in love._

"She's the best of my life," Harry said, tears stinging his eyes.

 _And you will be with God_.

Harry leaned back in his chair, his breath coming in rough gasps. He did not even hear a crash at the front door and voices calling his name. Then, more earthly figures appeared: Rose, no longer in her wedding dress, followed by Teddy, Scorpius and Victoire.

"Harry! Thank goodness!" Rose cried, kneeling down at his feet (she had dropped the "Uncle" part as she had gotten older). "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Thank goodness I get to see you before I go," was all Harry could say.

"It's you who should be thanked," Scorpius said eagerly and proceeded to speak for all of them about how grateful they were for his sacrifice.

"You're going to live, Harry, you're going to live. It's too soon for you to die." Rose said. Harry just smiled sadly. With great effort, he reached over to a nearby table and picked up a small envelope. Inside was a letter he had written for Rose and Teddy; it had taken great pains for him to pen it these last several days while holed up here. It was his last confession about who he was, what he had done, their parents' roles and who they were. He told Rose and Teddy to read it well once he was dead.

The end was near; Harry could feel it. Hermione looked down at him. _Take my hand where chains will never bind you. Leave your pains at last, at last behind you. Lord in Heaven, look down on him in mercy._

Harry gave one last great breath. "Take me home, Hermione. I'm ready." He managed before he slumped forward in his chair, dead. More spirits appeared: Ginny and Tonks. They joined Hermione in singing:

 _Take my hand, I'll lead you to salvation_.

Harry, now a spirit himself, looked back. Rose was now convulsing with sobs and shaking his dead body, screaming his name, before Teddy and Scorpius both enveloped her in a tight embrace. Victoire stood there, stunned. Harry accompanied the other spirits out the door of Privet Drive. There, he could see Ron and Lupin waiting for them.

 _And remember, the truth that once was spoken. To love another person is to see the face of God_.


End file.
